Talk:Friends
There was a comment posted on events about gifitng, and skipping people with an empty list. These are the rules that I follow. I try to give everyone an assember of some kind every day. I do this exactly once a day, when I gift I gift everyone and if for some reason you are skipped I will not even look at sending you an assembler till the next day. I try, but I'm not always successful in giving an AA if they are specifically asking for them and they have it in their name or avatar, sometime I'm miss these, but only if they have any assemblers in their wish list. If there are no assemblers in their list then it causes me to pause and look more closely at the name/avatar. Sometimes I still misss this. If someone says "Wish List Only" and there are no asseblers in their list then they get nothing. If they have "No AAs" and there are no assemblers in their list then I give them something random, usually one of the newer ones at the end of the list. Some have "No Gifts" for various reasons, away for a while, whatever, these I will skip, but there needs to be something that tells me I should skip you. Some have "Boxes" and these are the only people I will send boxes to. For the most part, anything in the name or avatar will supersede their wish list if I manage to catch it before I send them somethng in the list. But if there's nothing in the list and nothing else indicated then you'll get an AA and I rotate which one I'm giving each day. There could be nothing for various reasons. If you don't want anything in my opinion you should say so. I feel that I am obligated to send everyone something. Spend too long not sending gifts and you end up on the bottom of your friend's list. Anyone that has no interaction with me for more than 2 weeks is gone unless there is something that tells me it is a planned absense. One additional note is that I also will not hunt for assemblers,the list is too long and I have too many friends to spend 5 minutes scrolling through them looking for the one you want unless I know it is very close to either the beginning or end of the list. None of the above applies to collection items. I have my own rules for these. Basically, if you've been active recently, either by sorting the list by recently active or a you've added a CI to your wish list and it appers recently in the news feed or you send me a request, if I have more than my minimum level of stock (MLS) then I send it, of course if I have not reached my 50 limit for the day that is. I want to make sure you actually get it and it does not simply disappear into the ether because your in box is full. There are also some people that I limit because they flood the news feed with hundreds of additions every day. I know who these people are and they will only get one of what they've asked for each day. On the other hand, someone that requests 2 or 3 in a given day may get one of each, simply because they are being more reasonable to begin with.